


Date night

by Phoenixontherise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Date Night, First Kiss, Flying, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/pseuds/Phoenixontherise
Summary: In which Harry is single and frustrated, and takes to flying.





	Date night

It was Saturday night, Harry sat in his bed and looked at the rain drumming against the window. He was alone, the other boys were out, Ron was on a date with Hermione, Seamus was on a date with Dean, and Neville… He was on a date with Luna. 

Date night.   
   
Ever since he had broken up with Ginny, everyone had been careful not to mention the word date near him, and his friends had been particularly careful not to exclude him in anyway, so date night had ceased to exist and every Friday night, he had been dragged along to restaurants and taverns in Hogsmeade, feeling much like a third or a fifth wheel. They had meant well, and most of the excursions gave him an opportunity to drown his sorrows in butter beer and fire whiskey.   
   
But now, date night had been re-introduced. 

Hermione had talked with him Monday morning, declaring that enough time had passed for him to be "over" Ginny and that she and Ron needed to spend some time together, alone. She had barely made eye contact during her speech and her voice had been a tad unsteady. She meant well, he knew, and to be honest he felt relieved.   
Spending so much time with other couples only did one thing, and that was to remind him that he was alone.  
   
Luckily there was still a few things a young man could do alone on a Friday night, so he took his broom and went out to the quidditch fields, determined to blow off some steam and maybe blow off some more in the showers afterwards.   
   
Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one with no social life and a bright idea, someone else was already there. Harry stood for a while watching the other soar through the skies, rehearsing intricate moves and practising difficult manoeuvres, a few times it looked as though the other was about to crash straight into the ground, but every time he managed to pull up and avoid collision.   
Harry gasped loudly, impressed with the daring moves. Whoever it was, it was a gifted player, someone with amazing courage and an instinct like no other. His instinct was to walk away and let the other have the field tonight, but something made him climb on his broom and fly off into the air. He stayed clear of the other, sticking to the left side of the field. He made a few small manoeuvres, to warm up, while keeping an eye on the other.   
Shortly after, he decided he had done enough to warm up his muscles, and took to practising his own routine, especially a new move he had read about in _Quidditch Weekly_. It was immensely difficult and required all of his concentration. He nearly fell straight off the broom a few times, but managed to stay seated.  
   
30 minutes later he was exhausted. He looked scanned the field to see if the other was still practising and saw that the other was sitting still in the air, apparently watching Harry practise. Harry gave small wave, but the other flew down to land and walked off to the showers.   
   
Annoyed that the other had decided to ignore him, but still impressed with his skills, he followed. It was reasonable to assume that Harry was worn out now and in need of a shower, just like the other, but he still kept a casual pace, as he walked behind the other, he didn’t want it to look like he was stalking him.  
   
The water was already running when he came into the changing rooms, he found where the other had taken off his clothes and took off his own. He grabbed a towel and walked carefully across the wet floor into the showers.   
   
He picked the shower next to the other's, turned on the hot water and let it run over his back to relax his sore muscles. He washed his hair and took his time to wash his body, while he pretended not to listen to the person next to him. He couldn’t hear anything but the water running.   
He turned the water off when he was done showering, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, but something kept him from walking over to his clothes. 

"Hey…" he said trying. Silence. He cleared his throat, "you looked good out there tonight". 

Harry closed his eyes, for some reason he felt as though he was exposing himself. He began to walk when the other didn’t respond, but then a very well-known voice broke the silence. 

"So did you", Malfoy walked out of the stall, leaned casually against the wall "and you still do". Malfoy looked him up and down, Harry blushed, he wanted to move but was rooted in place.   
   
If he didn’t know better, Malfoy was coming onto him, but that couldn’t be possible.. Could it? 

"uh.. Thanks…" he stammered and felt his face turn a new shade of red. Malfoy smirked at the sight and walked towards him. He stopped a few inches from Harry, cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. It felt like a challenge but Harry didn’t know how to respond.   
   
"I gave you a complement" Malfoy drawled, "The polite thing is to return it". He looked down at Harry expectantly. 

"I.. Uh.. You look…" Harry stammered and cursed himself. Where was his Gryffindor courage, when he needed it? He felt Malfoys gaze travel down his body, he was flirting with him. 

"You look very good too" Harry said with a sudden burst of courage. Malfoy looked up, reading the sincerity in Harrys eyes and smiled. "Do I now?", he reached out and ran a hand through Harrys hair. "I’ve always wanted to do that" he whispered, and looked Harry in the eyes. This was all Harry needed, he closed the distance between them and kissed him. Malfoy tasted like quidditch; like cool wind and wet grass. 

He tasted like coming home.  
   
Harry and Malfoy spend the rest of that night together, and when they left in the early morning hours, hand in hand, Harry knew that he would never have to spend a date night alone again.


End file.
